En la Escuela
by Pinsel D34CM43 T
Summary: La llegada de alumnos nuevos ha dificultado mantener aquel secreto guardado por generaciones. Un grupo de alumnos se verán envueltos en una serie de hechos extraños donde sus vidas correrán peligro ¿Quién es esa niña de cabello sangre? El secreto de los Vargas y la muerte de una Kirkland. "Ella…ella busca venganza" Una vez que entres a esta institución no saldrás con vida. AU
1. Prólogo

**N/A:**

**Hola mundo -no hay nadie- ejem, ando desaparecida por aqui, lo sé meresco tomates, en fin. Les dejo a que lean el prologo. **

**Desclairmer -es asi?- Hetalia no me perenece, es de Himaruya-sama, el que todo-lo-sabe(?)**

* * *

**En la escuela**

**Prologo**

La _World Academy W__._ es un internado para alumnos de diferentes países, siendo aceptados por su cualidades ya sea por su alto nivel de inteligencia, su habilidades artísticas, culinarias, próximos a ser cantantes, y más. Aunque no solo las personas con habilidades como las mencionadas anteriormente iban, sino también los hijos de familias bien acomodadas. Las cuales habían muchas, entre ellos los hijos del director de la escuela: Los gemelos Vargas.

Sinceramente me agradan, pero me recuerdan a Katherine porque son alegres –en el caso de Feliciano – e impulsivos – como Lovino –, la diferencia es que no andan envenenando _cupcakes_, ni riendo como si fuera psicópatas sueltos –eso ultimo no tiene sentido. Ya que, vivan las incoherencias. –

A ambos los conozco desde mis ocho años, al parecer son amigos de mi hermano mayor, François – del cual siempre pensé que su único amigo era Oliver, hermano mayor de Katherine. –

Hoy es mi primer día en la _World Academy W__._ y estoy siendo recogida por los gemelos, quienes viven a unas cuadras de mi casa. Mi hermano, a pesar que va a ir a la misma escuela que nosotros, se había ido antes, quizás cuando aun ni siquiera la escuela se abría.

— Llegamos

Mire por la ventana, nos encontrábamos frente a las puertas de la academia.

— _Fratello_! ¡Es enorme!— exclama el menor de los gemelos, Feliciano.

— Sí, sí muy grande, ahora abre la jodida puerta de una vez. —gruño Lovino.

En vez de esperar a que Feliciano abriera la puerta, abrí la mía y salí. El portazo que di ocasión que Lovino volteara y me fulminara con la mirara, bueno, es su culpa por distraído.

Una vez todos fuera del vehículo –debo decir que no era discreto, digo es una limosina. – sacamos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la academia, donde un cúmulo de alumnos se amontonaban para conversar o yo que sé.

Había entrado a la mitad de año asique no conocía a nadie de aquí, creo que tendré que socializar, además que tengo que compartir cuarto.

— Hey, Francine, vamos a ir a la sala del director, te dejamos. — dijo Lovino jalando a su hermano.

Suspire, bueno, creo que iré a por las llaves de lo que será mi cuarto.

Sonreí — Bienvenida a tu nueva escuela Francine Boissieu.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Corto, lo sé, bu-bueno, espero que les haya gustado y por si no se han dado cuenta la que narra es 2p!Nyo!Francia -Francine Boissieu- y Nyo!2p!Inglaterra es Katherine.**

**Pero no me centrare solamente en este personaje, ya que planeo ver por el punto de vista de todos. -y vaya que eso sera difcil ;-; -**

**Emm, si quieren me pueden sugerir parejas - eso si, por ejemplo: si elije UsUk no necesariamene la hare yaoi, puede que la vuelva 2p!UsUk, Nyo!UsUk, 2p!nyo!UsUk, esto aplica con todas las parejas ewe-**

**Se despide! **

**An-chan**

**Fuera**

**Nya~**


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclairmer: Hetalia no me pertenece -MUNDOOO CRUEEEL ;_;- Es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

**En la escuela**

**.**

_**23 de Agosto, 2013**_

**Capítulo I: Integrándose. **

…

Había pasado un par de semanas después de las vacaciones. Las clases como siempre comenzaban relajadas, siendo un alivio para los nuevos alumnos.

Era una sorpresa también, de que el profesor Luciano Vargas, de literatura, no dejara ninguna tarea ese día. Era conocido por su extra manía con los cuchillos, por eso todo el alumnado lo respetaba. O era eso o le tenían mucho miedo.

Los alumnos presaron atención a su clase sumamente aburridos. Excepto por un grupo de res chicos: Allan, Oliver y Françoise.

Vargas frunció el seño, ¿creían que no se había dado cuenta? Estúpidos mocosos.

— ¡Los quiero a los tres fuera de mi clase ahora!— grito, haciendo callar a los tres, quienes temieron por un instante por su vida. A excepción de Oliver.

El trió fue sacado del aula y advertidos. Además, no volverían a ingresar en lo que queda la clase.

·•·•·

Se escucho el timbre que indicaba el receso.

Al estar Oliver poyado en la puerta, al ser esta abriera, su cuerpo menudo cayo de cara al piso. Gimió de dolor.

— _¡Ah! ¡I'm sorry, Oliver_!— hablo una voz chillona.

Cuando el rubio se dispuso a ayudarlo a levantarse, un grupo de alumnos lo empujaron, pisoteando el frágil cuerpo de Oliver. Entre ellos Arthur, Lovino, Feliciano y Ludwing.

Una vez que el salón quedo completamente vacío. Alfred le sujeto del brazo y levantándolo de un tirón.

— ¿Estás bien?

— _Yes, my hero_— canturreó Oliver como si nunca hubiera sido pisoteado.

Alfred rio.

Y luego Oliver reprimió un grito de sorpresa.

— Pero si son idénticos. Fran, son idénticos.

El francés recién puso verdadera atención.

— Vaya…

Allan miro a Alfred. Alfred miro a Allan.

— _Hello_— dijeron ambos. Y Oliver chillo de nuevo.

— ¡Tengo dos sensuales estadounidenses!

— ¿Qué mierda?— François lo miro anonado.

— M-me voy…— Y Alfred huyo como todo hombre.

Los tres chicos miraron como el americano huía, Allan habló.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "sensuales estadunidenses", Oliver?— gruñe

— A que más, _honey_. — El británico se colgó de su cuello— es que eres tan sexy~ _Kiss me_~ ¡WAAA!

François había pateado a Oliver, alejándolo de Allan

— ¡Fran!—reclamo Oliver

— Vámonos.

Y el dúo se fue, siendo seguidos por Oliver.

**·•·Francine Boissieu·•·**

— **¡F**rancine!

Una voz chillona se oyó detrás de mí.

Volteé, para recibir el efusivo abrazo de Emily F. Jones.

— ¡Emily, me asfixias! — chillé frunciendo el ceño.

La americana se separo de mí, riendo escandalosamente. — _Sorry, sorry~ _Jadzia y Haldora nos esperan en la cafetería. Ven. — me tomo de la mano, jalándome hacia el lugar donde nos esperaban.

·•·

**E**s completamente increíble la rapidez en la que habla Jadzia Łukasiewicz – _wow_, me aprendí su apellido –. Y a la vez desesperante, ¿Cómo es que no se cansa?

— Y ni hablar de mi profe de química, tipo, como que es como un malhumorado ¡Incluso me saco del aula por pedir prestado un lápiz! ¡Un lápiz! Como que ese profesorcito no me agrada nada, nadita.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó con tono indiferente Haldora, una chica que venía desde noruega.

— Scott Kirkland.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Había oído Kirkland? ¡No he escuchado ese apellido por un buen tiempo! No desde… _el accidente._

Acaso será que….

¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Me niego a que esa familia este aquí! ¡Seguro es coincidencia! ¡Pura y maldita coincidencia!

—Francine, ¿Estás bien?— pregunta Emily sacándome de mis cavilaciones— Es que pereces algo…asustada

— Estoy bien, Emily. No te preocupes.

_Solo coincidencia._

·•·

·•·**Lukas Bonnewiik**·•·

Fulmine con la mirara a Mathias. Más infantil e idiota no puedo haber nacido. A pesar de decirle que se deje de saltar en mi cama. Si sigue así se va a lastimar. Idiota.

Y el danés se cayó de mi cama. ¿No digo? Idiota

— ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Eso duele~!

— Es te pasa por idiota. Idiota

Mathias hizo un puchero, para nada tierno

Estábamos en nuestras habitaciones, para cuatro personas. Era extraño compartir cuarto, más con personas que no conoces. Excepto por mi hermano Emil.

— ¿Otra vez con el mismo libro, Vlad~?

El obsesionado con los vampiros alzo la mirara

— Es que es interesante~ ¡mis parientes no dejan de sorprenderme!— este chico se creía vampiro.

Vladimir era uno de mis mejores amigos, seguido de Arthur. Ambos formamos el club de magia, éramos dos antes. Pero desde que Arthur vino el grupo aumentó a tres.

Lo sé, somos pocos.

Vlad decía ser pariente de vampiros. Yo le creo, aunque nunca me lo ha demostrado. Muchos lo tratan mal por eso, y otros piensan que es solo un juego y hablan con burla. Me enferma.

— Ha sucedido algo extraño hoy. — habló Mathias. — Nuestro profesor de Historia es idéntico a ti.

— Es cierto— dijo Vladimir.

— ¿En serio? — estaba completamente sorprendido, aunque mi expresión quizás demuestre lo contrario.

— ¡Sí! Pero era…raro.

— ¿A qué te refieres, _anko?_

— Era muy extrovertido. Además de que acosaba a un profesor.

— Que curiosamente se parece a Mathias. — dice divertido Vladimir.

— Que…extraño. — es lo único que puedo decir.

Me senté en mi cama rebuscando en mi mochila mi libro de física. El profesor nos había dejado tarea, y mucha.

Suspire, toda la semana fue agotadora, suerte que mañana es sábado y no hay clases.

Mire por la puerta que estaba entreabierta en el caso de que llegara Emil. Me pareció ver a una niña pelirroja caminar por el pasillo. Fue extraño, a las de primero se le está prohibido pasear por estas horas, más en los dormitorios de los chicos. Lo ignore y seguí con mi trabajo

·•·

·•·**Arthur Kirkland**·•·

Seguí al francés hasta donde sería mi habitación. Me lo había encontrado cuando salía yo de la biblioteca.

Conversamos un tiempo hasta que llegamos a la puerta de lo que sería mi habitación.

Françoise Boissieu era su nombre, un poco tosco pero amable. Me agrado y creo que yo también a él.

Entramos a la habitación, encontrándonos con un castaño y un rubio que se parecía a mí. Nos saludaron y se presentaron. Yo, como el caballero que soy, también lo hice

— Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland un gusto

Oliver me miro sorprendido, no entendí porque.

— Estamos en la misma clase ¿No es así?— hablo Allan.

— Sí — dije recordando que ha ellos lo sacaron de la clase de literatura.

— Espero que seamos buenos amigos, Arthur~— Canturreo Oliver.

— Sí.

**·•·****Vargas****·•·**

_Los gemelos italianos entraron a la oficina del director, su abuelo Rómulo Vargas. Ambos habían sido llamados por él. Al parecer era algo de suma importancia._

— _¡Feliciano, Lovino!—hablo el hombre— ¡tiempo sin verlos!_

— _Nos ves todos los malditos días—gruño el mayor de los hermanos — ¿Se puede saber que quieres, anciano? Habla rápido._

— _Lovino, háblame bonito. No solo soy tu abuelo, también tu director, al menos tenme algo de respeto._

— _Hump._

_El director suspiro, Lovino se parecía mucho a su hermana Chiara._

— _Feliciano, Lovino, dentro de un par de semanas viene una nueva alumna _

— _¿Y?— dijo Lovino— ¿Qui-quieres que la seamos sus guías o algo así?_

— _Parecido. Quiero que vayan a su casa y la recojan. Esta es su dirección. — Rómulo saco un papel entregándoselos_

— _¿Qu-que?— Feliciano miro a su abuelo sorprendido ¿Qué rayos les estaba pidiendo?_

_Lovino frunció el ceño. — ¿No puede venir ella sola? _

— _Es Francine Boissieu._

— _¿Boissieu? ¿Es la hermana de Françoise?— preguntó Feliciano._

— _Sí_

— _¡¿Y por qué nosotros?!— Grito Lovino. — ¡Nosotros n-no –!_

— _No se lo puedo pedir a nadie más. Si se lo pido a algún profesor estoy seguro de que no duraran en escapar. Lo mismo para todo el personal. Tampoco a su hermano, sería lo mismo —dijo serio Rómulo_

— _¡Me niego a ir!— grito Feliciano— ¡Estamos arriesgando demasiado con salir de aquí!_

_Lovino lo apoyo_

— _¡Irán sí o sí! ¡Acaso quieren…!— Rómulo gruño por lo bajo, sus nietos retrocedieron, asustados._

— _Es-está bien Pe-pero ¿Por qué?—dijo atemorizado el mayor_

— _Ya se los explicare._

_._

_._

Lovino gruño recordando lo que le dijo su abuelo semanas atrás. Maldito bastardo, ¿no sabe las consecuencias? ¡Idiota!

Releyó su libro de Literatura una vez más, su tío Luciano no había dejado tareas pero eso no significaba que estaría de vago. Quizás la siguiente semana les tome un examen sorpresa o algo así.

No le disgustaba la literatura, de hecho le encantaba. Casi tanto como a su hermana, Chiara. Hace mucho que no habla con ella. Además casi ni se ven. Y cuándo lo hacen ni se saludan Aunque últimamente no la había viso, ni siquiera a su hermana Felicia.

Tragó grueso ¿y si les paso algo y no se entero? No, seguro que no era eso. Quizás solo están ocupadas. Además de que ya se habría dado cuenta

Vio por la ventana de su habitación, era de noche. Feliciano se encontraba durmiendo, al igual que Matthew y Tomukas.

Suspiro, era pasada de las 11:00 pm. Mejor era dormir no quería estar con ojeras. Además quería aprovechar el día.

Apago la luz de su lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa de noche. Se acostó en su cama y se hecho adormir.

— Penny…

_¿Cuándo acabara?_

* * *

**Avance del capítulo 3: **

_Ayuda…_

_Tengo los ojos abiertos, me picaban._

_El terror se apodero de mi cuando sentí que mis pulmones tragaron agua, Shit..._

_Fue cuando lo vi. Una niña pelirroja agitaba sus brazos, se estaba ahogando._

_En su lado se encontraba un hacha. Manchada de un liquido rojo – que identifique como sangre. –_

_La niña se me acerco nadando. ¿Que no se estaba muriendo ahí…? colocando su mano en mi cuello, tratando de asfixiarme._

_Mi ropa se manchó de sangre y note que la niña no tenía piernas, se la habían cortado._

_— ¡Arthur!— identifique esa voz chillona como la de Alfred quien se había lanzad al agua, acercándose a mí._

_Huye…_

* * *

**N/A:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de capitulo, etto no teng mucho que decir. Etto...**

**Bye~ :3**

**An-chan**

**Fuera**

**Nya~**


End file.
